


Before the Fall

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never given in to temptation. Giving in was a weaker man's purview; he was beyond that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Fall

He'd never given in to temptation. Giving in was a weaker man's purview; he was beyond that.

That's not to say there wasn't temptation. There was temptation of every kind, every manor, and always, always, the seductive lure that everything would be so much simpler if he would just - give in, give under, give himself over.

Never.

That's not to say it was easy. There were things he didn't really want all that much; easy enough to put aside. But other things - other things -

Other things he wanted very, very badly. Like a true sign from another plane of existence, like recognition from those sour faced old bastards, like power to flood him completely, not these little dribblets.

But never -

Like a touch of that pale, pale skin, that surely must be soft enough to snag on silk. Like a kiss on those whore red lips, like a moan, a cry, a sob, from that throat, that voice, a pleading look at his knee.

But never -

He didn't give into temptation, never, not even then, not even when all Coward wanted was to be pleasing to his eye, when the only price paid would have been a few more moments of his time -

It wouldn't have been time wasted.

But never -

How he wishes that just once, once, he'd given in.


End file.
